


Much Needed Rest

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Almost smut, Babies, Diapers, Domestic, Exhaustion, Gay Couple, M/M, Sexually Frustrated, gallavich future fic, much needed rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Ian and Mickey are exhausted since they have barely slept in the last 4 months. Taking care of a baby is no joke.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sunshine after the Rain [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Much Needed Rest

*i know that you guys have been waiting to see what baby Aiden looks like, well this is him, but remember his hair will get darker and his eyes will chance color as he gets older. I will continue to post pics with my stories, because they are fun! Enjoy<3

Ian and Mickey had spent the last 4 months learning how to be dads to their new baby. They woke up every morning at 7am on the dot whether they had work or not to feed him, They took turns throughout his restless nights, and they changed his diaper, and there were so many fucking diapers. Mickey would change home at 7am, then Ian would turn around and change him again at 7:30. Aiden was a good baby, and he loved his cuddles, but he was definitely not as easy as they remember it being when Yev was this small. He cried a lot more, he needed constant attention, and they swore that he would wait until they tried to have sex to decide he needed something. Like seriously they haven’t even got a chance to jack off in the 4 months that he’s been in this world. Ian was exhausted, Mickey was more irritable than usual, and Aiden did all that he could to make sure they stayed that way, but they sure did love the little shit.

Aiden was laying on the changing mat, slobbering on his hand as Mickey was changing yet another god damn diaper,

“How in the fuck is this kid fucking pissing and shitting so much? You don’t eat enough to produce this much shit!” Mickey exclaimed, looking straight into his son’s eyes. Aiden then started giggling at him, seeming amused by the situation. “Yeah go ahead, fucking laugh it up. You just wait, When I’m old and wearing depends I’m giving you a big ole shit to clean up.”

“Mickey, why are you threatening to make our 4 month old baby clean up your shit?” Ian said walking up behind him.

“Little asshole thinks its funny that I gotta wipe his ass. Just giving him a taste of his own medicine.”

Ian rolled his eyes and leaned his to kiss Mickey’s cheek, “Alright, well I gotta head to work, you get shit for brains here to Fiona’s soon and I’ll see you both later ok?”

“Yeah alright.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

***

When Mickey was about to go on his lunch break at work, there was a knock on the door to his office. Mickey worked at a garage where he fixed up cars that were basically one step from being nothing more than scrap metal. The guys who came in were usually rich assholes who thought they could turn something old into something brand new, or even older, richer assholes who’s dumbass son’s completely totaled daddy’s BMW, and if Mickey upped the price a little they didn’t even pay attention. It was legal work, and his boss, Bobby, loved the money Mickey brought in so much that he gave Mickey a promotion to manager and he got a 2 dollar raise, so he really couldn’t complain.

Mickey looked up from his desk to see Mandy leaning against his doorframe.

“Hey Mands? What are you doing here?”

“What a girl can’t come have lunch with her brother without a specific reason?”

“I mean, yeah you can, but you don’t.”

“Yeah I know, and I really should check in more, especially since I am back in Chicago and everything. So you wanna go get some lunch or?”

“Yeah sure, ok then,” Mickey shrugged standing and following his sister out of the garage.

When they got to the restaurant and ordered their food Mandy spoke up again, “So what is really going on?”

“What do you mean?” Mickey asked sending a confused glare her way.

“Well, you have a vibe around you like someone took a huge dump in your cereal this morning.”

“Huh,” Mickey let out a humorless chuckle, “Probably my fucking kid. He shits fucking everywhere else.”

Mandy furrowed her brows at him, “Wait you aren’t actually upset with Aiden right?”

“No, I love him to death, it’s just, I don’t know.”

“It’s just what?”

“Well for starters me and Ian are both fucking exhausted, the little guy sure as hell doesn’t make this easy on us. He pisses and shits every goddamn hour, and diapers aren’t fucking cheap, and on top of the me and Ian literally haven’t had sex since the little shit was born, so theirs that,” Mickey said rubbing a hand over his eye. 

“Ok, Mickey, because I’m your sister and I love you, I’m going to take Aiden for the night. It’s a Friday night, go out and have fun. And for the love of god fuck your fiancé,” Mandy said standing from the table and smacking Mickey on the back. Mickey just exhaled a deep breath and nodded.

***

Ian walked in the door to their apartment and saw Mickey sitting on the couch nursing a beer. “Hey Mick, where’s Aiden?”

“Mandy’s,” He replied taking another swig of his beer. 

“Ok, and why is he at Mandy’s?”

“Because Ian, we are both exhausted. We need a fucking night to ourselves before we go crazy,” Mickey said getting up and walking over to his husband. “But first, I need you to get this EMT uniform off and I need you to fuck me, before I lose my fucking mind.”

Ian’s eyes widened in surprise, “Shit Mick.”

“Well we haven’t had sex in 4 months and my dick is going to shrivel up and die if I don’t get some action real soon, so get your ginger ass over here.”

Ian smirked then walked toward Mickey as he took off his work jacket. Mickey’s mouth met his as they started hungrily making out. “Fuck Mick, bedroom.”

They made their way towards their room as more clothes came off being abandoned on the floor as they went. 

“Damn Gallagher, I don’t know how we have waited this long,” Mickey said breathily as he scooted up on the bed, Ian following. Mickey’s eyes seemed to involuntarily close as Ian kissed his way down his body, removing the last piece of clothing from around his hips. Ian then began lazily jerking Mickey’s dick and heard Mickey mumble in a whispered tone, “Mhm, you’re rocking my world.”

Ian felt his eyes start to droop slightly, as he made his way back up to meet Mickey’s mouth. Their kisses became softer as their breath started to even out and before either of them noticed exhaustion overtook them and there were light snores filling the room. 


End file.
